Climate
Temperature Change When in hot or cold temperatures, your body temperature will rise or fall. Depending on what you are wearing, extreme temperatures can become dangerous. Your race determines the body temperatures which are dangerous for you. Climates Arid Arid climates are very dry and hot, often reaching temperatures of 80–120 degrees in the summer, and -10–50 degrees in the winter. Arid climates are often inland, and are infamous for their extremely low level of precipitation. Arid climates have two biomes: Desert and Prairie. Desert Deserts are often desolate wastelands with nothing more than rocks and sand. Life in deserts is scarce, with only specific kinds of animals and plants able to survive in the harsh environment. Deserts are very dry, usually only receiving 3-8 inches of precipitation a year. Most of this precipitation occurs during the summer, when abrupt, violent thunderstorms form. Sandstorms and dust devils are also commonplace in deserts all year round. If you are overdressed in the desert, or otherwise over-exert yourself, reaching halfway between your highest normal temperature and your upper bound unsafe temperature, you gain 1 level of exhaustion and begin to suffer symptoms of sun stroke. You will continue to gain 1 level of exhaustion per hour that you remain overdressed or continue to over-exert yourself. As part of a sunstroke, your state of mind becomes altered, giving you disadvantage on Wisdom checks and saving throws. After 3 or more levels of exhaustion, roll a d6 every time you gain another level of exhaustion. *'1': You enter a coma until you either cool down or die. *'2-3': You have a seizure. You are knocked prone and are incapable of taking any actions for 1d6 minutes. You also take 1d4 piercing damage from biting your tongue or cheek, and 1d6 psychic damage. You are incapacitated for 4d6 minutes after. *'4-5': You begin to have hallucinations. Prairies Prairies are extremely expansive and flat, covered with grass but with typically little to no trees. Prairies are dry, but less so than deserts. They receive between 10-30 inches of precipitation per year. From spring until fall, thunderstorms and rainstorms occur throughout prairies. During the summer tornadoes are common, while during the winter snowfall and even blizzards are common. People who are new to the prairies must make a DC 10 Wisdom saving throw the first time they see its perceived vastness and emptiness. Those who fail the saving throw are inflicted with prairie madness, causing the individual to feel depressed and small, giving them disadvantage on Wisdom and Charisma checks and saving throws. The prairie madness goes away in 5d6 weeks, or until you succeed on a DC 20 Wisdom saving throw which you can make every day. Wet Wet climates are very warm and humid, with large amounts of precipitation. as wet climates are typically only found southward and have unusually high amounts of downpour, they operate on different seasons than most other climates. During a wet climate's wet season in spring and summer, it is typically around 70-95 degrees. During dry season in fall and winter, it is typically between 65-80 degrees. Wet climates have two biomes: Rainforest and Swamp. Rainforest Rainforests are extremely lush and vivid environments, where a multitude of different forms of life live and flourish. Rainforests are not easily navigable, as they are thick and full of overgrowth. Rainforests receive between 50-120 inches of precipitation per year, with most of it occurring during wet season. Rainstorms are incredibly common in rainforests, with downpour sometimes occurring multiple times per day. Swamp Swamps are extremely wet, muddy environments typically enshrouded by trees and wild overgrowth. Though teeming with life, most of its larger inhabitants live inside the murky waters found in the swamps. Swamps receive a large amount of downpour from frequent rain and thunderstorms, with an annual precipitation of 40-80 inches. Temperate Temperate climates are the most tame and habitable climates for most mortals, as temperatures are moderate and precipitation is tolerable. Temperate climates can be anywhere from 60-80 degrees in the summer, and 30-50 degrees in the winter. Temperate climates have two biomes: Forest and Plains. Forest Forests are one of the most common biomes across Mu. They are the home to many beasts. Precipitation is typically 30-60 inches per year. Weather is usually standard in these locations; from spring to the end of summer, thunderstorms and rainstorms are very common. Beginning at the end of fall, and all through winter, snow blankets the forests causing trees to lose their leaves--except for coniferous trees, which remain green throughout the year. Plains Plains are similar to prairies in that they are expansive grasslands. However, plains usually do not have as extreme of temperatures or living conditions as prairies, and are often located near forests and coasts. Plains typically have 20-40 inches of precipitation per year. Plains have similar weather cycles to forests. Cold Cold climates are environments marked by their low temperatures and moderate amounts of precipitation. These climates are often found northward, towards the polar regions of Mu. They are also located in high altitudes. Temperatures in the summer range from 40 to 60 degrees, while temperatures in the winter range from -20 to 30 degrees. Cold climates have two biomes: Mountain and Taiga. Those who are not careful in cold climates may catch hypothermia, which will give 1 level of exhaustion for every hour left untreated. At 2 levels of exhaustion, you enter an altered state of mind, gaining disadvantage on Wisdom checks and saving throws due to your lack of proper judgement. At 3 levels of exhaustion and beyond, roll a d6 every new exhaustion level. *'1': You lose consciousness until you warm up or die. *'2-5': Madness sets in, causing you to strip off your clothes. *'6': You gain temporary amnesia. Mountain Mountains are high altitude environments that are very cold, and often have little precipitation. Mountains typically have permanent snow caps, as their impressive heights are too far from sea level. The precipitation in mountains range from 10-15 inches per year. The only weather on mountains is light snowfall or intense blizzards with strong winds. Avalanches, however, are a major hazard. Taiga Taigas are similar to forests, but are adapted to colder temperatures. Taigas are mostly made of coniferous flora. Taigas can receive 20-50 inches of precipitation per year. During the summer, rainstorms are common, as well as occasional rare thunderstorms. Taigas that have not received precipitation in a long time may be subject to wildfires. During the winter, however, heavy snowfall and blizzards are very common. Polar Polar climates are the coldest, and arguably most inhospitable of natural climates on Mu. They are, in many ways, the antithesis of arid climates. During the summer, polar climates are anywhere from 0-30 degrees. In the winter, they fall between -40 to 10 degrees. Hypothermia is a very large threat in polar climates, as even very warmly dressed people may still fall victim to it. Polar climates have two biomes: Ice Cap and Tundra. Ice Cap Ice caps are mostly barren wastelands of permafrost, snow, and ice. They are environments permanently covered in thick layers of ice that have not melted in millennia. Such expanses of land have been mistaken as being made entirely from ice and snow. Almost nothing lives in ice cap biomes, due to its hostile living conditions. There is little precipitation, only 6-12 inches per year. Snow storms are the most common type of weather, whereas simple light snowfall is rare. Tundra Tundras are similar to ice caps in that they are generally almost empty in terms of vegetation. However, tundras sometimes host small populations of trees and other foliage. Tundras typically have 8-15 inches of precipitation per year, which allows it to support life more than ice caps can. Heavy snowfall and blizzards are common in these biomes. Weather Blizzard A powerful snowstorm occurs that reduces the movement speed of creatures by half. Blizzards also reduce creatures' ability to see, giving them disadvantage on Wisdom (Investigation) and Wisdom (Perception) checks, and -2 to passive perception. Creatures lose -2 extra temperature per hour while in a blizzard. Cold Wave A wave of cold sweeps over the area, lowering the temperature by 6d4 degrees. Creatures directly exposed to the cold lose -1 extra body temperature per hour. Fog A fog creeps in, shrouding the environment. Creatures have disadvantage on Wisdom (Investigation) and Wisdom (Perception) checks, and -2 to passive perception. Hail Large frozen pellets of rain fall from the dark sky, dealing 1d4 bludgeoning damage per hour against creatures caught out in the open. Heat Wave A wave of heat sweeps over the area, lowering the temperature by 6d4 degrees. Creatures directly exposed to the sun gain +1 extra body temperature per hour. Hurricane Hurricanes take several days to make landfall. Before a hurricane arrives, darkness cast by the large storm clouds can be seen coming from the southern Rhunic ocean. Within 48 hours of the hurricane's arrival, tides become abnormally low, disrupted by the encroaching hurricane. Upon making landfall, the hurricane brings massive flooding across the coast. While the hurricane is active, it acts as a perpetual thunderstorm and brings powerful winds. Any creature caught outside during the hurricane must make a DC 14 Strength saving throw, or be knocked prone by the intense winds. The height of the flood is 1d12 feet, and lasts until the hurricane dissipates. Rain Water droplets begin to rain down upon the environment, soaking everything out in the open. If the ground is already icy, it becomes very slick, forcing creatures that walk on it to make a DC 14 Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone. Sandstorm A sandstorm occurs, reducing movement speed of creatures by half. Sandstorms also reduce creatures' ability to see, giving them disadvantage on Wisdom (Investigation) and Wisdom (Perception) checks, and -2 to passive perception. If the eyes and skin are not appropriately protected from the sandstorm, creatures caught in it will take 1d4 slashing damage per hour. Sleet A mixture of rain, snow, and ice particles fall from the sky. If there is already snow or ice on the ground, it becomes very slick, forcing creatures that walk on it to make a DC 14 Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone. Anyone without sufficient clothing also loses -1 body temperature per hour. Snow Snow falls, blanketing the environment in white. Creatures without natural fur that walk through snow lose -1 extra body temperature per hour. Thunderstorm Thunder and lightning accompanies a harsh downpour of rain. Lightning has a 1/10000 chance of striking a player if outside, that chance increasing to 1/100 if the player is the tallest thing within 10 miles. Tornado A massive spiral of powerful wind descends from the sky, creating a path of destruction in its wake. The tornado is a massive force of nature, and anything out in the open within 100 feet of the tornado must make a DC 15 Strength saving throw or be swept up into its vortex. Catastrophes Avalanche A large wave of snow collapses from a higher altitude, rushing downward and engulfing everything in its path. Any creatures in the path of a moving avalanche must make a DC 14 Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone, buried in the snow and carried off by the avalanche until it ceases movement. The creature must then make a DC 15 Constitution saving throw or fall unconscious from being entrapped within the avalanche. All creatures caught in an avalanche also lose -3 extra body temperature per hour. Drought Droughts occur when there is little to no rainfall or precipitation. The area it affects may be somewhat small, such as only a few miles, or an entire region. While in the drought area, crops are withered and dried, water is scarce, and the wind is warm. Creatures in drought areas gain +1 extra body temperature per hour. Earthquake An earthquake rattles the very ground that creatures stand upon. Roll a 1d10. *'1-5': The earthquake is too weak to be felt or to cause damage. *'6': Minor damage to structures within 10 miles of the epicenter occurs. *'7': Damage to structures within 50 miles of the epicenter occurs. 1d4 fissures are formed, if any form under a structure, the structure is destroyed depending on its nature. *'8': Serious damage to structures within 100 miles of the epicenter occurs. 1d6 large fissures are formed, destroying any structures in their locations. *'9': Major damage to structures within 150 miles of the epicenter occurs, small, poorly built structures are immediately destroyed; 1d8 large fissurs are formed, destroying any structures in their locations. Creatures must make a DC 10 Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone. *'10': Catastrophic damage to structures within 200 miles of the epicenter occurs, wooden structures are typically leveled. 1d8 large fissures are formed, destroying any structures in their locations. Creatures must make a DC 20 Dexterity saving throw or be knocked prone. Flood A surge of water, caused by an immense downpour of rain, floods the surrounding environment. The floor is 1d12 feet tall. Landslide A large piece of land of higher altitude becomes too viscous and soft to hold itself together, resulting in its abrupt breakdown, causing an avalanche of mud, dirt, grass, and rocks to slide down to lower altitude. Creatures in the range of the landslide must make a DC 14 Dexterity saving throw, or be caught up in it, taking 2d4 bludgeoning damage and being knocked prone, trapped within the moving earth. Volcanic Eruption A volcano erupts, sending a massive plume of thick ash out of its crater, as well as spewing lava and burning rocks. Within 1d4 miles of the volcano, lava flows down and destroys everything within its path. Any creature caught in the lava takes 4d6 fire damage and their speed is reduced by half until out. Within 10 miles of the volcano, large piece of scorching rock rain down. Creatures must make a DC 10 Dexterity saving throw or be stuck by the flying rocks, taking 4d4 bludgeoning damage and 1d6 fire damage. Within 100 miles of the volcano, ashfall is prevalent, blacking out the sky and coating the environment in soot. Ashfall lasts 3d8 days. Wildfire A wildfire occurs when a forest that has experienced little to no precipitation is ignited by a spark of fire. Such an event can happen in any number of ways, such as dry lightning, a house fire, careless woodsmen, or an uncontrolled campfire. When such an event occurs, fire easily spreads from tree to tree via the wind, and one fire quickly becomes hundreds. A wildfire will likely spread over most of the forest it has ignited, and efforts of putting it out are almost always in vain. Gaps between wood lines are typically the stopping force of a wildfire, unless strong winds blow sparks over to the other side. Any creature within 50 feet of a wildfire take +1 extra body temperature per hour. Creatures within 10 feet take +3 extra body temperature per hour. Any creatures within the wildfire itself take 2d4 fire damage per minute and +6 body temperature per minute. The dark smoke clouds the sky within 20d20 miles of the wildfire. Phenomena Aurora Borealis Beautiful waves of multicolored light dance across the night sky. Roll a 1d20 every night. *'1-12': No indication of northern lights. *'13-16': Very faint northern lights. *'17-18': Apparent northern lights. *'19': Vibrant northern lights. *'20': Spectacular northern lights that may take on supernatural shapes. Blood Moon A lunar eclipse occurs when the moon is eclipsed by Mu. The result is the moon taking on a bright, red glow and reddening the night sky. During this time, the cursed and undead are imbued with temporary power. They receive advantage on all attack rolls and saving throws, and gain +2 AC. Werewolves also involuntarily shift into their werewolf form and go on a rampage. Comet Roll a 1d100 every week. *'1-94': Nothing happens. *'95-98': A comet can be seen. *'99': A vibrant comet lights up the sky with ethereal colors. *'1000': A comet becomes increasingly bright and large until it crashes into the ground. Meteor Shower Roll a 1d100 every week. *'1-94': Nothing happens. *'95-99': A meteor shower occurs. *'100': A large meteor shower occurs, with some meteors crashing into the ground. Solar Eclipse A solar eclipse ocurs when the moon Theletos passes over the sun, blocking its light from travelling to Mu. The result is a brief moment of darkness over the world. During this time, the cursed and undead are imbued with temporary power. They receive advantage on all attack rolls and saving throws for the duration of the solar eclipse. Roll a 1d100, if it lands on a 1 or 100 a solar eclipse occurs. Category:Mechanics